


Pizza Girl

by wellsmonroe (authorisasauthordoes)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, if you wondered whether i thought about pizza girl by the jo bros whilst writing this, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorisasauthordoes/pseuds/wellsmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake has a craving for pizza and Clarke will be damned if he doesn't get it, even if she doesn't quite know exactly what a pizza is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Girl

Clarke can remember dreading him. She can remember how her cheeks would flush, how her pulse would quicken at the mere thought of having to deal with that arrogant, selfish, irresponsible asshole. How any conversation with him felt like hours per second, how he knew exactly to push every single one of her buttons, how coming out of the dropship and seeing his face was like the worst start to a new day.

Now, her favorite part of the day is coming back home to Bellamy Blake.

Nuclear apocalypse averted, the human race was finally starting to rebuild, starting with the hundred, the Grounders, and whatever peace they could scrounge together while maintaining their own unique cultures. The possibility of impending nuclear destruction has the power to do that to people—bring them together in a way that negotiations and good nature cannot. Together, they’re starting again.

Arkadia is only one subset of this rebirth, but it’s home for Clarke. It’s her friends, it’s her history, it’s Wells and Finn and her father. And having officially moved into a dwelling with Bellamy this past summer, it’s him too. In a more permanent sense.

Clarke can’t even say for sure how long Bellamy has represented home to her. She doesn’t know for herself, honestly.

After a grueling day of assisting her mother in medical and checking in with Raven regarding relations with the Grounders, Clarke drags herself into her tiny new dwelling. Shrugging her jacket off and dropping it on the chair by the door, she makes her way towards the kitchen where she knows her boyfriend dwells in the afternoons.

He’s standing by the counter as usual, wearing that plain blue t-shirt that Clarke absolutely loves despite the fact that it’s seen better days and is so close to falling apart at the seams, quite literally. He’s tapping his fingers on the counter as he jots some notes down for work later that day. His lightly bobbing head reveals he’s listening to music, his messy hair hiding the small earbuds Raven began fashioning the past couple of years.

Crazy, how long they’d gone without things like music. Stuff Clarke had virtually forgotten about for the last five or so years of her life. It finally feels like some normalcy is returning, as normal as Earth can feel at least.

Knowing he likes his music loud and he won’t hear her, Clarke alerts Bellamy of her presence by stepping up and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her chin against his upper arm. The fact that he only tenses slightly is evidence of how far they’ve all come—a year or so ago an unexpected touch like that would have warranted an attack in self-defense.

“Hi there,” he says softly, reaching up to tug one of the buds from his ear. “How was medical?”

Clarke sighs, pressing her forehead against his back between his shoulder blades. “It was fine. Nothing catastrophic. Still that bout of influenza floating through camp.”

“I’ll make sure to let Kane know,” Bellamy states, making a reminder for himself on his notes. He drops the pencil before turning around to face her, taking her face in his hands and caressing her cheeks. “Hopefully I shouldn’t be back too late tonight, but you can go ahead and eat without me if you’re hungry.”

“I can wait,” Clarke assures him. She prefers eating with him rather than alone, and she’d wait until the middle of the night if it meant she could.

He smiles lightly, pulling her towards him and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Maybe I can get something from the market tonight. To repay you for the amazing dinner you made last weekend.”

“You mean Markadia?” Bellamy suggests with a chuckle, threading his fingers through her hair.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I hate Jasper for coming up with that. You know, it’s spreading. People are actually referring to it that way.”

“I’m sure he’s very proud.”

“No doubt about it. What do you want for dinner? What do you feel like?”

Bellamy presses a couple more kisses into her hair, humming as he thinks. “Pizza,” he says.

This answer surprises Clarke. She honestly has to think for a long moment to visualize what exactly pizza even is. She hasn’t ever actually seen one, but she remembers people on the Ark talking about it. Wells had it before.

“Pizza?”

He shrugs, leaning back against the counter and dropping his hands to take hers. “It was more of a joke than an actual suggestion. I just had a weird craving for it the other day and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “You’ve had one before?”

He nods, his gaze fixated on their intertwined hands. “Not often, but once or twice. They only ever made them for the guard, so sometimes when my mother had one of them over for – well, you know – we’d get some slices. Octavia loved it way more than I did, but she didn’t exactly realize how we obtained it in the first place. That always tainted it for me. But, lately, I don’t know.”

She loves it when he talks. Not only because his voice is so soothing, but because she knows he doesn’t like to talk about himself and she feels a personal sense of pride when he feels comfortable enough to open up around her. Now that she’s so accustomed to it, she wants him to never stop speaking.

“Damn, I have to go,” he says suddenly, pushing up off the counter and scooting around her. He doubles back to give her a quick peck. “Anything you pick will be fine, you know that. See you later tonight.”

He makes his way to the door, finding the jacket on the chair. He picks it up and holds it out towards her, giving her an inquisitive smirk. “Wearing my jacket to work again?”

Clarke shrugs, smiling in spite of herself and crossing her arms. “You know you love it.”

He shakes his head, shrugging on his jacket and giving her one last wave before the door shuts behind him.

Sure, anything would be fine, but Bellamy wants pizza. Even if he’s nonchalant about it, it doesn’t negate the fact that that’s what he would prefer. And Clarke will be damned if she doesn’t help Bellamy Blake get everything he wants.

Also, it’s a hell of a challenge, and Clarke has never been able to say no to a challenge.

\--

“Clarke, what the hell is a pizza?”

Miller is giving her a disdainful look only rivaled by Raven Reye’s signature glare. He clearly thinks she has gone off her rocker.

From behind the pass-through in the back kitchen, Bryan gives her a wave. “Hey, Clarke.”

“Bryan.” She smiles for him, genuinely, before turning her determined glare back on Miller.

“Hey, don’t give me your war face. You’re the one saying crazy shit.”

“What’s she want?”

“Pizza.”

“Pizza? What’s pizza?”

Miller holds his hand up at his boyfriend’s confusion, pointing out the obvious.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Look, it exists, alright? And you two are the best food stop in Arkadia.”

Bryan grins. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank her yet,” Miller warns, “She’s buttering us up.”

“I am not. Look, if I can get you the recipe, will you please help make it? I’ll get you everything you need, you won’t even have to waste ingredients. Except dough, I’ll ask that you use your own dough.”

Bryan seems sold enough, but it’s Miller who really needs convincing. Bryan looks to his boyfriend as Clarke matches his stare.

“Please? It’s for Bellamy.”

This does the trick. If there’s one thing you can count with Nathan Miller, it’s his loyalty to Bellamy Blake. He sighs, rolling his eyes and tying his apron back around his waist. “Fine, fine. You win. Go get whatever the hell we need and someone who knows what the hell they’re doing.”

Clarke grins, already halfway out the door. “Thank you, thank you!”

“Yeah, thank us after this turns out not to be a complete disaster.”

\--

She’s down the street and stopping at medical again in seconds, her first stop in figuring out what the hell to do about making a pizza. She skirts around the nurses and other medical professionals before finding her mother at the front giving out assignments to the new medical interns. She waits patiently for her mother to focus her attention on her.

“Clarke,” Abby says tentatively, not even sparing a glance up from her clipboard. “Your shift is over. We’re weaning you off the overtime, remember?”

“I know that. I’m here on strictly personal business.”

Abby raises an eyebrow, sharing the same intrigued expression that her daughter gives so well.

“Do you know what pizza is?”

Obviously not what Abby was expecting. She nods hesitantly. “Yes. I’ve had it a few times, special treat during council meetings.”

“Great. Do you know how to make it?”

“Sure. It’s not exactly complex.” She drops her clipboard on the table, clasping her hands together and examining her daughter. “What’s this all about?”

Clarke shrugs casually. “Just trying to get dinner on the table. You know, typical dwelling things.”

“You didn’t even know what pizza was until today.” After a brief moment, Abby’s eyes light up. “This is for Bellamy, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“It’s one of his favorites, huh? Your father always liked asparagus. Rare, on the Ark, only grew about one month out of the year to make room for the more sustainable vegetation.”

“Mom.”

“Kane likes chicken noodle soup. I try to get some for him at least once a week.”

“Alright, excellent, information I never needed to know.” Clarke ignores her mother’s amused laugh, getting back on track. “Can you help me or not? I just need to know what I need to get, and if you could come to Miller’s after handing the keys over to Jackson for the night?”

“Miller’s, the dwelling or Miller’s, the food stop?”

“Food stop.”

Abby thinks for a moment, before smiling. “I should be able to get there in about an hour. Luckily, ingredients for pizza is relatively minimal. I’m assuming Miller has dough already?” Clarke nods. “Good. You’ll need to get some cheese, preferably mozzarella, and tomatoes. Garlic, basil, and parmesan would be ideal as well.”

Clarke repeats the list to herself silently, mouthing them. “Got it. See you in a little while.”

“Clarke,” Abby calls out, stopping her daughter just by the doors. “Those spices are rare, and tomatoes are hard to come by around here. You sure you can do this?”

Clarke nods, dashing out of the doors before her mother can even wish her luck.

\--

Harper, like Miller, seems skeptical about Clarke’s quest when she comes around asking for cheese.

“A pizza? I don’t even know what that is. You know cheese doesn’t just grow on trees, right, Clarke? Monty and I have to make sure it’s prepared correctly and make sure that the cows and the goats are raised correctly, not to mention the fact that Jasper keeps eating it once a batch is ready for trade.”

“I understand that, yes.”

“And you still want us to hand over a whole bunch of our mozzarella so you can make this pizza thing. For Bellamy. Not even knowing how the hell to do it.”

“And parmesan, if you have it.”

Harper opens her mouth to argue, but nothing comes out. Instead, she shakes her head disdainfully. Clarke is a force to be reckoned with when she gets an idea in her head, an steel weight plowing forward with no stop in sight until the destination is reached. It would annoy Harper, if she wasn’t the same way at her core.

“Fine. Fine!” She retrieves the requested cheese from storage as Clarke smiles enthusiastically.

“I owe you one,” she says as she accepts, cradling the items in her arms. “This means a lot.”

Harper rolls her eyes. “Alright, I don’t need the chancellor-in-training tone, Clarke. And besides, I have a condition. Monty and I get to come see you all attempt to make this mess. He and Jasper are going to be back from patrol soon. Where are you meeting?”

Clarke shrugs. “Miller’s. Come if you want.”

Harper nods, before crossing her arms. “So, you have the cheese. Dough, from Miller I’m assuming. Where are you getting all the other stuff?”

\--

Raven finds the pizza situation all the more entertaining considering the fact that it’s for Bellamy’s benefit.

“He really wants pizza? Like, a craving? What, is he pregnant?”

“Raven—,”

“Sorry, sorry. I just—it surprises me that he even wants pizza anyway. Pizza, you know, it has this historical connotation of being fun. I’d expect Bellamy to crave oats or something. Peanut butter. Full of protein. Good for a healthy balanced diet.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling in spite of herself. “Funny. But you didn’t seem confused when I brought it up.”

“No, sure, I’ve had pizza before.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. Finn got me for me one time when we were younger.” She hesitates, lost in a distant memory, before going back to tinkering with her mechanics on the table in front of her. “No idea how he managed it, but it was a surprise. And it was pretty good. But what do you need from me?”

“You’re our best communication with the Grounders currently, from a political standpoint,” Clarke says, stepping back into business mode. “We don’t have garlic and basil. But I know that Luna does. Roan might even be the best bet for garlic.”

“Yeah, those Ice Nation people do love their garlic,” Raven mutters, a tinge of distaste coloring her voice. “Roan always smells like a clove of it if we meet after dinner hours. I don’t get what’s up with that.”

Clarke smirks a bit, finding humor in the fact that Roan and Raven get along as well as they do.

“But okay, I can do it. For Bellamy, the poor baby.”

“Play nice, Raven.”

“I’ll get it done, Clarke,” she says cordially, giving Clarke a look. “But let me do it my way. Sarcasm and all.”

 --

Tomatoes may have seemed impossible to her mother, but Clarke wasn’t going to give up so easily. She just had to get creative. Or at least, find people to be creative on her behalf.

“Clarke,” Emori says with an amused smile as she watches her approach, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Emori and John Murphy set up home on the outskirts of Arkadia, just on the border on Trikru territory. Although Murphy made it seem like he wanted to be as far away from the hundred as he possibly could, Clarke and the others knew it was really that he didn’t want to be completely separated from his Earth roots. Most of the bad blood gone, Murphy was still one of the hundred. Surprisingly, it was a hard bond to let go of.

“No,” Murphy says, appearing from their small dwelling and crossing his arms. “Whatever she wants, it’s a no.”

“Nice to see you too, Murphy.”

“Always.”

Emori is much more intrigued than her boyfriend, leaning forward against the simple fence they erected and smirking at Clarke. “So, what can we do for you? Even if we’re theoretically saying no.”

“Literally saying no. Not theoretical.”

“John, dear? Shut up.”

Clarke watches them exchange a look before their focus turns back to her. “I need to get my hands on some tomatoes.”

“And you think we have some?” Murphy says skeptically.

“No, I don’t.” Clarke waits for a moment, clasping her hands together. “But I know you would know where to get them.”

Emori’s grin widens. “We may know how to get our hands on some. What for?”

“Also, what do we get out of it?”

Clarke ignores Murphy. “I’m attempting to make a pizza.”

Emori’s expression is totally blank, but Murphy cracks up. “A pizza? What are you on, Griffin? What did Jasper give you?”

“Shut up, Murphy.”

After examining her face for a couple more moments, Murphy’s mouth stretches into a knowing smirk. “Ah, okay. I see what this is.” The smirk grows. “How’s Bellamy?”

Clarke sets her jaw, refusing to acknowledge his teasing. Despite how right he is.

“So, will you help?”

“Why should we? What have you done for us?”

“Gee, I don’t know,” Clarke says flatly, putting on a show of thinking hard. “Maybe saved all of your lives by making sure we weren’t obliterated by Grounders. Oh, and there was the time that I made sure we weren’t absorbed by a deadly A.I. And the time Bellamy and I made sure the world didn’t succumb to a second nuclear meltdown.”

Murphy makes a face. “I’m pretty sure that was more Raven, but okay.”

“We can get them, Clarke,” Emori says through her laughter, patting Murphy on the shoulder. “Where do you want us to drop them?”

\--

It’s a full house when everyone assembles at Miller’s to put the pizza together.

Raven makes more than enough snide comments over the fact that Bellamy truly has the whole nation behind his food cravings, and Harper and Miller are more than happy to join in on the sarcastic commentary. But overall, it brings them all together in a common mission again, and by the time the pizza is finished and is sitting on the table in front of Clarke, back in her tiny new home, she has the warm feeling inside of her that she hasn’t felt in a long time.

It’s nice to grow up and past the darkness that occupied so much of their time on the ground, but there’s a certain feeling of comradery Clarke shares with the hundred that she’ll never quite be able to replicate with anyone else.

When Bellamy walks through the door, tired and ready to eat, that warm feeling grows tenfold. The relationship she shares with Bellamy is even more unique and even more important than she can explain. Enough to get him a whole damn pizza just to see the look on his face anyway.

And he doesn’t disappoint. His jaw visibly drops before he catches himself emoting and closes it, casting a surprised and grateful look over his girlfriend wearing her proud smirk.

Clarke Griffin tries pizza for the first time. Bellamy’s smile is wider and more consistent than it’s ever been, in this tiny new dwelling with his wonderfully headstrong girlfriend and new memories forming that leave the old, shattered ones in the dust.

Bellamy can remember dreading her too. But when he thinks about it, he laughs, because now here she is with him, in their home, having gone through hell or high water to get him a pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "who picks up the pizza" on a list of otp prompts, requested by liv!!


End file.
